The present invention is directed to a circuit breaker and more specifically to a circuit breaker for automatically interrupting the flow of an electric current before a load in the circuit malfunctions due to acid contained in the ambient air surrounding the circuit.
Electric circuits are widely used in various devices associated with a water supply. For example, as seen from FIG. 1, an electric circuit 10 is employed for controlling the temperature of a toilet seat 1. In detail, a toilet bowl 13 of a sanitary device 14 is provided at a rear end portion thereof with a casing 15. The casing 15 includes a main body 16 with a pair of symmetrical ribs 16a, 16a (only one of which is shown) and a base plate 17 loosely fitted within the cavity 16b defined by the main body 16. The seat 11 beneath which heater means 18 is provided is pivotally mounted to the ribs 16a, 16a. The circuit 10 is depended from the top wall 16c of the main body 16 and is positioned above the base plate 17 at a distance L therefrom.
According to this construction the circuit 10 may be protected from water which might enter the casing 15 through a gap S formed between the opening of the main body 16 and the base plate 17. However the circuit 10 is continually exposed to air containing acid from within the toilet bowl 13 which is frequently washed with acid cleaning liquid. Without protection of the circuit 10, which may include a microcomputer, from acid contained in the ambient air sooner or later the circuit 10 will malfunction due to corrosion and a fire may break out.